


A Midnight Soiree

by TheBuggu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I mean how can someone act like that and not try to be seductive???, M/M, MTMTE, Nsfw in ch 2, Possible Spoilers, Possible wooing, Robutts being seductive, Spikes, robutts giving oral ;U, valves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a busy day, Swerve closes the bar. An uninvited guest is there. </p><p>Takes place after MTMTE 40, so spoiler warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaaaaaaaaaa crack ship tiiiime.

Swerve couldn't help but to beam with happiness as he gazed at the messy bar. Cubes were scattered on the ground; even a few glasses were cracked and shattered. It was past closing, but the mess was only a good sign of the day's business. He almost wanted to see the look on Mirage's face when his bar became deserted. Funny, how he wanted to give Megatron a big hug for saving his skid plate. That'd be a sight to see.

"Look at me," Swerve muttered mockingly as he held up one of his glasses and examined it, "A big snob who acts better than everyone else. Even my so-called bar has to have a snobby name."

He froze when he heard chuckling. He glanced around nervously. There wasn't a soul in the bar. Not even anyone passed out underneath the booths—it was the first place he checked after closing.

Swerve swallowed his worry down and anxiously approached the bar, cocking his head back and forth in alert. He jumped when a sudden flash of blue appeared, dropping the cubes at his feet. The loud clang from them was the only sound for several minutes.

Behind his visor, Swerve's optics dilated as he was now gazing at the backside of Mirage. The ex-noble had his hands intertwined, resting his chin atop them.

"In case you didn't realize," Swerve quickly began, trying to ignore the embarrassed feeling looming overhead, "we're closed."

Mirage simply giggled again—with one of those 'I'm so superior' laughs. Swerve grumbled to himself. "If it helps, I was in here way before closing hours."

Swerve froze. That'd mean that Mirage heard everything.

"What do you want, then?" he gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Am I not a customer to be served?" Mirage asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Swerve had to restrain himself. He almost released a loud and irritated sigh.

He begrudgingly made his way around the bar counter and stared up at Mirage, scowling.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like a Cosmic Rust," Mirage requested.

Swerve fidgeted. Did Mirage just...wink at him?

He quickly shook his head and turned away. He gathered all the ingredients: mild energon, a quarter of high grade, sweet, tangy, and bitter oils, and a single energon treat sculpted into a ball. It was a delicate cocktail to make, but if done at the correct pace, Cosmic Rust started with a very sweet taste. The layers of oil would transition from the sweetness to having a bitter aftertaste when it was nearly finished being drunk.

Swerve rolled his optics as he poured each ingredient slowly; carefully. Just because he was less than pleased with his current _guest_ didn't mean he was going to make a sloppy drink.

He eyed Mirage warily as he dropped the energon treat into the cup. He stepped back from the bar and folded his arms, watching the other mech with a suspicious frown.

Mirage never one stopped smiling as he switched his stare from Swerve down to the drink placed before him. Carefully, he grabbed the cup by its rim and slowly lifted it in the air. He swirled it a few times, studying the drink's contents through the glass. "Just how I remember it looking from the Towers."

Swerve nearly rolled his optics.

Finally, Mirage lifted the glass to his mouth and sipped it.

Cosmic Rust was a drink meant to be finished in one go, so as all the flavors could be experienced all at once.

Mirage seemed to understand that much at least. And, he continued drinking for nearly an entire minute without pause.

When Mirage finally placed the empty cube back down, Swerve noticed he was holding something in his mouth. He bit his lip when he realized it was the energon treat, expression twisting into a 'deer caught in headlight' look. Mirage hummed. The treat was rolled teasingly between his glossa and his mouth, back and forth in several, sensual laps.

Swerve squirmed and made a soft and frustrated sound. He quickly glanced away and busied himself with clumsily returning the ingredients from he where picked them.

He was interrupted by a sudden crunch and slurping. He could hear Mirage licking his lips. Swerve shuddered. There was no way Mirage ate so provokingly on accident.

"I must say," the cloaker piped up, "that tasted even better than the Tower's recipe."

Swerve cleared his throat and glanced back to Mirage. "Is that all then?" he asked.

"Actually, no."

Annnd here it comes.

Swerve huffed.

"I was hoping we could have a friendly conversation."

Before Swerve could open his mouth again, Mirage hoisted himself up onto the bar. He sat against the edge and crossed one leg over the other. He leaned back on one arm, turned a few degrees, and gazed down at Swerve. "I understand you don't have the best impression of me."

Swerve frowned and shifted of his pedes uncomfortably.

"That's quite a shame. I find your little set up quite charming."

"Um."

It was all Swerve could muster up in response. He found himself too distracted with stealing a few not-so-subtle glances at the mech nearly splayed out on his bar.

"I just wanted to explain that the animosity is regrettable and very unnecessary. I'm not trying to steal your business. I simply noticed the lack in morale while this bar was closed," Mirage continued, never changing his smooth tone.

Swerve's frame went stiff. His spark was pounding madly.

He cracked a weak smile and chuckled nervously. "L-look. If you're mad about what I said...then...uh...just say it?" he fumbled with his words, taking a few steps back.

Mirage lifted a hand to his mouth and simply laughed against it. "Not at all. I am simply making an apology, in a way that I feel is most appropriate."

Mirage swung his legs to the other side of the counter and slid down. He was mere feet away from him now. Swerve panicked. Mirage smiled and leaned closer—so close that his mouth hovered just above his.

"Sweeeeeerve!" Tailgate's high pitched cry caught them by surprise. The white and blue minibot stumbled through the bar's doorway, clutching his new hover board against his chest. "I thought you'd be finished closing by now."

Swerve never made a louder sigh of relief before. "Tailgate! My. Friend."

After a quick glance around, Swerve realized that Mirage was cloaked again and silently worried. Something lightly touched his chin. A soft kiss pressed against his audials. Swerve jerked back.

"Consider this a beginning of a courtship," Mirage's voice whispered.

Swerve gulped. Had...he heard that right?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The uninvited guest shows up in his room.

Swerve convinced Tailgate to stay with him while he finished closing. The other minibot prattled on and on about his day while Swerve nodded silently, pretending to listen. He sent a few quick glances back to his bar and fidgeted nervously. Was Mirage still hiding there cloaked?

He sighed as he and Tailgate collected the last stray cubes, wiped them down with a non-rinsing cleaning solvent, and dusted the tables off.

"So, Tailgate, buddy. Wanna walk with me back to my suite?" Swerve asked loudly, rubbing his servos together.

Tailgate placed a glass down and stared at Swerve, innocently tilting his helm. "Uhhh. Why not? I gotta head back after though. I'm sure Cyclonus is still awake and waiting for me." Tailgate clutched his hoverboard closer to his chest and giggled. "He always does, even if he won't get much sleep."

Swerve made a relieved hum as he flicked the lights for the bar off.

As they both stepped out of the bar, Swerve couldn't help but to look around wearily, filled with dread and apprehension. He knew Mirage wasn't being serious. It had to be some sort of bully tactic since his bar had lost its popularity. He expected it be all some sort of elaborate prank to catch Swerve off guard and turn him into a laughing stock; it wouldn't be the first time something happened like that either.

He found himself drifting in and out of Tailgate's one-sided conversation, catching only a few words at a time. He rang his hands several times and he glanced around in alert. Tailgate rambled on about an Earth movie he and Cyclonus watched; their time traveling adventure.

"So...uh," Tailgate began and stared at Swerve. "The energon at "Visages" is more vintage than what you serve. There was actually flavors that I remember from Rivets Field. Well. The whole two weeks I was there anyway."

Swerve scowled at Tailgate. "You _went_ to "Visages"? That stuffy joint?"

Tailgate tapped his chin sheepishly and shrugged. "Well, you bar's way better! But...I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about?"

Swerve huffed and crossed his arms tightly. It didn't seem like that much of a compliment. "Don't remind me of that snotty mech."

"Awww, but Swerve!" Tailgate whined. "Mirage doesn't seem _that_ bad. It's not like he's copying your style or anything. "Visages" has more of a...mature feel to it! Your bar is more welcoming and simple."

Swerve groaned into one hand. "But, that's the point. There's a reason the Tower society isn't around anymore. All it did was rub how wealthy all the nobles were in everyone else's faces!"

Tailgate shrugged and stared at the ground.

Swerve was sure he heard a soft "...I thought it was nice there."

He groaned again.

When he arrived at his suite door, Swerve nodded to Tailgate and thanked him for the walk. Tailgate was gone in a flash on his hoverboard.

Swerve simply shook his head and keyed in his door's code.

Stepping into his room, he ran a servo down his face. It wasn't until the door closed behind and he looked up that Swerve stopped mid-step. He saw blue on his berth. The very same shade of blue that had been lingering in the bar. The blue was lounging on his berth, face propped up by one arm and the other arm moved back and forth on his side in a bold motion.

Swerve puffed his cheeks out and he glared at the other mech. "Trespassing in my bar wasn't enough?"

He heard another giggle. "From my understanding, I assumed your bar welcomed all mechs? You are free to visit "Visages" as well."

"You're in _my_ room, because...?" Swerve grew impatient.

Mirage sat up, just as he did in the bar, and crossed one leg over the other again. He leaned back, using his hands to prop him up and smiled. "It seems complicated, but I am simply following procedure for courting."

Swerve glared. He bristled. "Puh-lease! Give it a rest. You have too much time on your hand to keep your fancy little charade going."

Mirage blinked. It was the first Swerve saw him look so non-eloquent. "You...believe I'm joking?" He blinked several more times. Suddenly, any trace of his surprise disappeared and he bursted into another series of giggle. "Oh no, no. I don't believe in putting up a farce."

"You're...being serious," Swerve stated pointedly. His arms dropped at his sides.

"If you are uncomfortable with this, I can walk out and we will both pretend this never happened," Mirage explained, still smiling with a coy expression. "All I ask is for you to listen first. And learn what a courtship would entail."

"Doesn't sound fishy at all," Swerve muttered in a deadpan.

"In the Towers, courtship was very much about showing humility and being humble. So during its course, the intended would be lavished with attention and give directions."

Swerve frowned as he listened.

"The 'intended'?" he asked, tapping his chest in emphasis. "Me?"

Mirage laughed again and nodded.

Swerve shivered at how ridiculously attractive his laugh was. There wasn't a single thing that he could _not_ make look good. He ignored the suspicious feeling growing in his spark with a roll of his optics and crossed his arms. "Explain."

"Well, it can be almost any task you would desire from me. As long I am not in danger of dying or being permanently injured," Mirage said in a smooth tone and continued to recline on the berth.

Swerve noted the use of the words 'permanently injured'. He pinched his the bridge between his visor and nose and sighed loudly. This was a lot to take in.

Mirage tapped his bottom lip and his optics narrowed, flashing a wicked expression. "How about a sample of what would occur?"

Swerve's visor darkened. "Are you asking me to interface with you?"

Mirage shrugged and he sat up in a very fluid motion. He stretched out, as if displaying his frame, ran his hands down his frame elegantly. "Well, I was going to let you decide on that."

Swerve swallowed hard. He shivered as he stared at the other mech's body. It was not fair that someone could have such an eye candy frame; how it had the perfect curves, colors, and not a single flaw.

"I won't bite," Mirage said with a loud purr. He then winked and added, "Unless you desire that."

"Um," Swerve rubbed the back of his neck. His intake quickened as his visor was covered in a light coat of steam. "I...t-thought you were already taken?" He fumbled with his words.

Mirage smirked. "In my younger days, I did have a mech. We were an item. And we did take comfort with each other; nothing serious. Eventually we both matured and realized it wasn't meant to be after the war ended. We do still talk to one another though. So, there's no animosity between us."

"Ah." Swerve tapped his servos together. He heaved a final sigh before stepping forward. "Alright. Fine. Frankly, I think you're still plotting something. But, fine. It's not like my reputation would be at stake," he stated, pointing a chubby finger accusingly in Mirage's direction. He approached his berth and easily climbed up. It was leveled with a minibot's height and thus only a few feet above the floor.

Mirage suddenly grabbed Swerve by his waist and pulled him up. Swerve jerked in surprise as the cloaker switched places and was propped up against his wall. Mirage spread his legs out, sat back, and stroked his chin in thought as he stared down at the minibot.

"Forgive me for staring," Mirage murmured. "I am simply observing you for a moment. To decide if there is an area neglected and in need."

Swerve scowled. Even he could recognize an insult, no matter how sugar coated it was.

"Ah. There." Mirage leaned forward and carefully pushed Swerve's legs apart. "The Towers had many secrets. One of which was studying body language. We learned how to spot every nuance, every twitch, and what it could mean."

Swerve opened his mouth to question Mirage's odd words, but he jerked when an unexpected lick brushed against his crotch plate. Right above his Autobot insignia. His hands flew to his mouth to muffle the moan seeping out. And he jerked instinctively.

"No need to be so shy," Mirage said sweetly and rubbed his thighs encouragingly.

"S-says the one who turns invisible," Swerve whined. He trembled under the attention.

He stilled when fingers pressed against his visor. Before he could pull back, Mirage pried the visor off. He yelped and shielded his optics. "Hey!"

"You are afraid of being judged?" Mirage asked.

"Doesn't matter. Just give it back!" Swerve snapped, holding one hand out and waving it blindly.

Mirage hummed. "My apologies."

When Swerve felt his visor press against his servo, he snatched it and quickly snapped it back into place.

He huffed.

Mirage licked him again.

He shivered and the irritation he felt died down.

He jerked again when he felt his valve cover pop open. He could feel Mirage's optics staring down between his legs.

"I see," Mirage commented softly. "Previous partners ignored your needs?"

Swerve grumbled.

Mirage only squeezed his thighs again and pressed his mouth back against his crotch plate. He licked and kissed and nipped at the metal, leaving his valve barred open and untouched. Swerve arched up as Mirage continued to try and coax his spike free.

"How about this?" Mirage whispered, most likely talking to himself more than Swerve. His fingers danced along his waist, stopping at his midsection. They rubbed in circular motions for several seconds as Mirage continued to lick and kiss above crotch.

In an instant, his interface array shift. The crotch plate pulled back and his spike sprang free. Mirage instantly took it into his mouth.

He keened and grabbed the fins of Mirage's helm.

He was helpless under the nice warmth surrounding his spike. It took him mere minutes to come undone. Into Mirage's mouth.

Swerve collapsed back against his wall and stared at Mirage in a daze. He panted.

Mirage swallowed. He pulled back and licked his lips. His tilted his head in consideration and gazed at Swerve. "I hope it wasn't too disappointing that it happened so fast."

Swerve's panting slowed it pace and he shook his head. His body craved more attention.

"Do you wish for me to leave now? I'm sure I've bothered you enough for the night."

Swerve pouted. His crossed his arms and shifted on his berth. "I didn't say that," he admitted stubbornly and awkwardly patted his berth.

Another chuckle from Mirage.

He crawled forward onto the berth and settled beside Swerve.

Swerve squeaked as arms engulfed him and pulled him aflush to the other mech.

 _Just one night_ , he told himself, _it'll be only one night_.

He arched up against blue frame as fingers kneaded against him, leaving him with an extremely relaxed frame.

 _Alright. Maybe two nights._ Swerve thought.

Another delicate stroke to his backstrut.

_Make that three._

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnes. Mirage knows how to work it.


End file.
